I Did Want to be Saved
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: It was always there, but never spoken. MoritaxYamada


_"You'd better take in some fluid. You'll shrivel up if you lose much water."_

_"I don't get it. Why do you like him so much if you think he's such an idiot?"_

_"I see. You're really amazing. You're in love, aren't you?"_

_"I really don't get it. Why do you still like a guy like that?"_

_"So, you're going to Rika-san's, after all? You're so stupid. You'll cry."_

_"You're going out of your way to burn the sight of them together into your eyes."_

_"But you should go, if that's what you need to do to get over it."_

* * *

**I Did Want to be Saved**

[ a MoritaxYamada fic ]

**By: Tammy Beef Dingleberry**

Who knew a guy like Shinobu Morita who was known for being reckless and dangerous can speak such sensual wholesome words, let alone advices? It was a trait of him only seldom knew. More often than not, he would always escape sincere topics in order not to let this side of him out. It's either that or he is just not the type to speak so seriously with people. But if that were the case, then why was he so generous whenever a certain situation calls for this... only for a certain girl.

Here she comes, Ayumi Yamada came moping again in the apartment. She moved here the moment she felt the need to stop being a burden to her family. She was growing up and it's been so long since the year she graduated. It was only proper to stand on her on toes. But she cannot do it alone. She was too afraid of the pain that the loneliness will bring along with her failed unrequited love that she had held onto for so long. And so, with these fears in mind, she had moved into a two-room apartment with a friend she trusted the most.

Not many understood why Ayumi Yamada chose Shinobu Morita as her companion, knowing that he can be pretty selfish, greedy and irresponsible. And aside from that fact, she always tends to beat him up on a daily basis. So why then?

* * *

Flashback:

"I was the one who was worried!" There was a night when Morita came back to Japan from America for the first time. "Both Mayama and I!" He had scolded an off guard Yamada. She was about to lecture him, yet she was the one who got lectured.

"Morita-san."

"You don't seem to realize this so I'll let you know." Realize what? That despite the fact that he was sitting with the man she loved for the entire night; despite the fact that they had seemingly endless beer that left him passed out, he was irrevocably worried. He was Shinobu Morita, the man who took after his father, the one who wasn't afraid of anything; that almost nothing can make him seem human. He was invincible. And yet, for that very night, he had never been so worried in his entire life. "You are an incredibly fortunate person! Two grown men spent the entire night sitting together and worrying over you!" Of course, he had to take out the fact that they had booze, and the other thing where he did not really care if Mayama worried as much as he did. But since he was there sitting with him, it was only proper to count him in... even if he was the sole reason for all of this. "So... Please don't be so irresponsible. I'm begging you. Please?"

Yamada had broken into tears. "What the heck?" Her dirty hand was holding onto his clean one. "What the heck. Morita-san, you idiot. You worried about me?" Was that so hard to believe? Probably not, because she worried a lot about him too. "When you disappeared so inexplicably yourself." She was wondering upset why he did not tell her and bid her goodbye.

"I'm sorry."

She continued to cry as if his light apology was not heard. "You did not contact us for a year." Or her, rather.

"I'm really sorry." And Morita had tightened his grasp on her hand.

And then they went home together that night, hand in hand, while she prayed for his happiness. If she were only able to give it to him, she would in a heartbeat. But it was unlikely because she was not very happy her self. But having Morita was more than fortunate.

End of Flashback

* * *

And at this very day, both at the age of twenty three, two of them sat in their living room like they usually do. "If you continue sulking like that, we'd lose our money with just our water bill." Morita told her. He had tended to invest in water due to the fact that he did not want Yamada to get dehydrated with the thought that she'd wilt and turn into a dried leaf. Someone who's that beautiful isn't worth being taken for granted. But despite it, she was bruised and broken and he was doing what he can to put her pieces back together. She would be better than a masterpiece if she was happy. Everyone can see that, but only Morita had that sincerely in mind.

"Ne, cheer up, Yamada-san. You don't want to look like that in front of them." He continued with his low tone while reading the paper. With the looks of it, he may not look so serious with consoling her, but it's just that this was almost an everyday thing that he really got used to it.

"What do you mean?" Yamada looked up from her hands to ask the boy.

"I don't want to be late for work. If I were, I won't have the time to take you out tonight." Morita got up from the couch, dropped the newspaper on the coffee table and walked towards their apartment's front door. Upon opening it, four boys stood in sheer romantic curiosity while having a bouquet of flowers clutched within eight hands. "If I see you again here, I will make you wish you were never born." He simply told them while closing the door behind him. He was not going to share Yamada with them. She was not available to anyone else. "Ne, good day!" He said cheerfully as he patted their shoulders when a painful horrified expression appeared on their faces.

After being contented that he had planted fear in their minds, he skipped off happily to work. I say, a less extravagant work compared to the one he had with Peter Lucas in America. The pay wasn't so bad, the work was okay, the ambiance was average. It was almost a mediocre job; a job not fit for someone who was so talented. And yet, the distance was priceless. It only takes him half an hour to get there and back. It was the only thing he adored. In that case, he had more time to look over Yamada. He was not going to let anyone hurt her the same way Mayama had successfully inflicted pain in her entity. No another Mayama would ever do it again, or those measly fanboys who keeps coming in and out of her life. But there was one guy, though, who was almost worth it:

Takumi Nomiya.

Morita is still in the process of weeding him out. And with his assignment back in Tottori, Morita was sure to make this time as an advantage to completely erase him from the picture.

* * *

Morita had not managed to take Yamada out that night. Rather, there was a last minute preparation. Yuta Takemoto had came to visit Tokyo and he arrived that very evening. Everyone was excited to hear about the places he visited and the temples he reconstructed. He was skilled with those and everyone was sure that they were in for a good story. Plus, they had not done this for a long time. It was perfect timing. The situation was calling for a reunion.

Instead of holding the party in Sensei Shuuji Hanamoto's office, [that now belonged to some other Professor, by the way] they held the party in Harada Design- the place where Mayama and Rika worked. It was their new "base" for some reason. But with everyone so busy, the "base" did not look like the real "base" they had when they were all still in College. But then again, it was still good, as long as everyone was there.

"Ha, Morita-san, it's been so long." Takemoto, who always had his mature cheerful voice, greeted the black haired boy the moment he entered the area with Yamada. "And you too, Yamada-san." He had a genuine smile for her, everyone did.

"It's nice to see you again, Takemoto-kun." Yamada had greeted him back just behind Morita. The gray haired boy looked back at her with curiosity mingling in his eyes. He was wondering why she was so close to Morita. Actually, everyone wondered the same thing, yet no one had dared to ask. That was because everyone knew that she was in love with Mayama, and he was in love with Hagumi.

"NEEEE, TAKEMOTO! WHERE ARE MY GIFTS?" Morita had jumped off from Yamada's side and acrobatically landed on Takemoto's shoulders, as if he was ready to do his ninja robotic arts on him and plug his circuits out.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN AMERICA, I HAD NONE FOR YOU!" Takemoto had wrestled Morita back. No one was worried. This was their usual thing. But what Takemoto responded made Yamada think. Really now, why isn't Morita in America? His pay was high and he was actually a hero there and soon enough, he would fall into a legend. He had everything going on there, then why is he here doing a less valuable job? Was it to stay close to Hagu-chan?

"SELFISH! SELFIIIISH! YOU ARE THE WORST, TAKEMOTO! SELFIIIISH!" Morita was at the end of his wits while he rummaged Takemoto's button down shirt for signs of lies that he did not get him a present. While the two monkeys battle it out, Yamada was blankly staring at them while thoughts brimmed in her head.

"Yamada-san, Morita-san, what took you so long? I haven't seen you for so long! I missed you!" Hagu's sweet childlike voice came floating by as her dainty blonde angelic figure walked into the door to greet them. She said he had not seen them for so long. So it means, Morita has not been visiting her recently. Then why then? Why was he here?

"Hagu-chan! It's been so long!" Yamada had glee in her voice. She wanted to tell her so much: old and new stories alike, things she learned, places she worked for, she wanted to tell her everything. But her tongue was cut when a very familiar man walked in.

"Yo, Yamada-san!" Mayama had his hand lifted while he gave her a small wave, completely ignoring the two wrestling morons. Yamada opened her mouth to speak but Rika's image appeared beside Mayama. Now, she did not know what to say. She would be lying if she told them that she is finally happy to see them together. Only if it were true, then it wouldn't be this painful.

"MAYAAAAMAAAA! DID YOU MISS ME, MAYAAAAMAAAA!" Morita had jumped off from Takemoto and then to Mayama. Once again, he had saved her from embarrassment, from the sheer shame of not being able to move on. If she were to be seen through, knowing how transparent she was since the beginning of College, she would bawl her eyes out again, only meaning that she's in pain. "MAAAAYAAAAMAAAA, FIGHT BACK LIKE A MAN!" Morita just can't take it anymore. He was wrestling him more than he had used to.

At the corner of Yamada's relieved face, he can see Hanamoto sensei watching them from a corner. Upon having eye contact, he had gestured for the blonde beauty to approach him. As Yamada reached to share tea with their former College Professor, he had began to ask her about her work; and then it was Morita's work; and then their apartment. She had answered each and one of the questions with sheer glee. "Morita has not been coming to pester Hagu, not even once. So I thought something else must have caught his attention. That guy." Hanamoto sensei's words were a big eye opener. Could it be? Could it be, then?

Yamada had taken the time to turn and watch the meddling monkey reunite with his boys. "Morita-san..." And his name had flawlessly escaped her mouth. And as if he had an eagle's sight for hearing, he had dropped to the ground to return the gaze. Could she have finally noticed? Step one was just to take her eyes off Mayama, could it be? Could it be, then? That she had jumped to Step three?

* * *

As the group was known for getting drunk, this night was not an exception. Actually, the reunion had brought worse things in the party that Mayama had completely worried about cleaning it all up in the morning. Of course, he would not let Rika do any hard work, so he tried to keep the party subtle so the people would not wreck their office. But of course, he was not able to stop any of the partying. Eventually, he gave in, and got drunk as well.

"Kaaaampaaaai!" Everyone had a toast of whatever liquor they were drinking. And as soon as Morita gulped his entire beer bottle, he had followed where Yamada had taken off to. "Ne, Morita-san, can you be honest with me?" She asked without facing him. It was easy to make out if he was following her or not. They had complementary moves by now.

"If you're gonna ask where my Truffles are, for the millionth time, I ain't telling you!" Morita had folded his arms upon his abdomen and had a pout that screams that he is not open for negotiations.

"Why are you here in Japan?"

The question caught him off guard. His hands slumped back to his sides and his eyes dropped on the yellow head. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Is she really that clueless?

"I thought you are here in Tokyo to stay close to Hagu. But sensei told me you had not came to see her even once." And then Yamada gradually turned around. She faced him with her chin slightly raising upwards to meet his taller gaze. "Then why?" She needed to know.

"Hagu is indeed precious to me. But then again, she is with everyone. And I am just one of those people who adored her passion. But the truth is, I came back to look after you." Morita was back in his sincere tone. The tone he only had for her. The tone of a concerned friend who was also deeply caring for her.

Yamada's eyebrows crumpled a little. Her feminine hands, that he had held for so many times before, reached her chest. "You think I am that helpless? Is that how you see me? Just like some stray cat you picked up from the sidewalk?"

Morita's expression were surprised at first but it did not take long before it melted into a smile that matched with his gentle eyes. "Stop it, Yamada." He said sincerely as his palms lightly pressed both sides of her cheeks. "You know me that well to know that that is not how I see you. You already knew, I hope. You just wanted to hear it straight from me, did you?"

Her eyebrows were still furrowed. She was not in the mood for mind games. "Knew what?"

He kept his touch on her as his face leaned closer to her. She had no time to think when he successfully crashed his lips into hers, giving her a swift deep kiss. "That I love you, silly." And that was the truth.

"Y-y-y-you~" Poor girl, she was lost for words.

"No Mayama, no Nomiya, no measly fanboys can ever discern you the way I do." And then he decided that it was time that he freed her face, so after caressing her cheeks, he dropped his hands back to his sides and continued to give her the smile she deserved. Yamada was still in shock that she did not notice the entire room went silent. Maybe they were drunk, but they were never too drunk not to understand what just happened.

"MORITA-SAN, THAT'S AMAZING!" Takemoto, Hagu, and Hanamoto sensei were cheering for him. Mayama was in awe. He wanted to punch Morita for kissing Yamada, but then again, Morita was a good man despite his weirdness. And so, he had no other choice but to give his blessing, not that any of them needed it anyway.

Ayu was bitter. She did not know how or what to respond to it. She was still stuck in the thought that Mayama was still the number one in her heart. But at the moment, everyone faded in the background. There was just Shinobu Morita in her eyes like she was seeing him for the first time, yet the feeling wasn't so unfamiliar. It felt like it was always there, but never spoken. It was the sole reason why she immediately approved of him being her companion. That was because he was worth it.

"Morita-san..." Her soft voice escaped her lips as she jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. He gladly returned the embrace. He knew this was going to happen, because he had always known that he deserved her. Only the best deserved her. Being cocky and conceited as it sounds, out of anyone who could have feelings for her, deep or shallow, he was number one.

"Ne, Ayumi, let's not put the ale to waste, right?" He had a happy and sincere tone when he said it loud enough for half of the room to hear.

"Right." Yamada had slowly let go of him as her feet reached the ground. She wiped away a tear from her eye and smiled back at him "Shinobu."

**End.**


End file.
